


at home

by custardized



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, ish, jeonghan lego fiend, woozi's vernon phone case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custardized/pseuds/custardized
Summary: It's been a long day in the life of Lee Jihoon.— twt drabble req
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	at home

Jihoon’s day has been entirely too long for what it’s worth, so when he gets back to the dorm the only thing he wants to do is wash his face, brush his teeth, and pass out on his bed. He does the first two with no problem—no one else is awake—but when he gets to his bed he yelps and falls off.

Jeonghan’s taken to building Lego sets in Jihoon’s room lately, so if Jeonghan was the lump on his bed he wouldn’t have been surprised, but today the lump is Seungcheol. Jihoon’s speechless. 

“How long are you gonna keep Hansolie as your phone case,” is all Seungcheol says, pouting, and Jihoon’s train of thought goes from _huh_ to _what is he saying_ then settling on _cute._ Cute. Maybe he’s a little tired.

But he just shakes his head and laughs and slips under the covers next to his boyfriend, who wraps an arm around him with the ease only someone who’s known him for years can carry, and drifts off into the best sleep he’s had in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> i luv pouty coups
> 
> — [original](https://twitter.com/custardization/status/1341678699402260482)


End file.
